The Princess's New Crown
by Mandalore the Undying
Summary: Bowser is invited to Princess Peach's birthday party and gives her a Super Crown as a gift. What happens next proves to be very chaotic.


IT was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, it was a very special day, Peach's birthday. Bowser had planned to kidnap her, but seeing as she sent an invitation to her party, he called that plan off. He was looking for something he could give her as a birthday present in his treasure vault. He sighed, "Dammit! I can't find anything good enough to give Peach!"

Bowser Jr. came down and asked, "Hey Pops, what's wrong? Aren't we going to kidnap Peach?"

Bowser shook his head, "No, Peach actually invited us to her party, so we're just going to go as guests. I'm trying to find something to give Peach as a present."

Bowser Jr's eyes widened, "Sweet, we got invited! I'll go tell the others!" before running up to tell his brothers and sister.

While Bowser was looking through his treasure vault, a Koopa Troopa found a crown and gave it to Bowser, "Nice! This'll be perfect! And it'll show that I can be more romantic than that mustachioed Goomba! Goomba, the Italian slur, not the little mushroom minions."

The Koopa nodded, "Yes sir, I'll go get the airship ready for departure."

 **Meanwhile at Peach's Castle...**

Peach was getting her hair and makeup done when Mario asked, "Are you sure about this Princess? Inviting Bowser to your party?"

Peach sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. If we want Bowser to stop kidnapping me, being nice to him might be a good start." When Peach was done with her hair and makeup, she headed downstairs to meet her guests. "Bowser, it's good to see you accepted my invitation. I hope you don't waste my good grace."

Bowser nodded, "Don't worry, I don't want to spoil your special day like we did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii."

Peach smiled, "Thanks Bowser. Why don't we have some cake before we open the presents?"

After the cake was finished, Bowser offered Peach his present, "I hope you don't mind opening mine first."

"Of course I don't mind, it's very nice of you to get me a gift." Peach tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box, "Aw! What a cute crown! I think I'll try it on now!" When she took her crown off and put on the new one, she felt strange, "I feel kind of funny..."

Bowser gulped, "I-Is there something wrong with- HOLY SHIT!" his eyes widened as a second Peach split off from the real one, and within a matter of minutes, there were dozens of them, "Dammit! I made this mess, now I've got to fix it!" he took out his magic wand and waved it at one of the fake Peaches, causing the crown to come off and the clone to turn into a pile of pink goo.

Mario yelled out, "Peach, if-a you can hear me, take off the crown!"

All the Peaches said in union, "Ok Mario!" before taking their crowns off. The fake Peaches turned into the same pink goo as the first one did, and a giant wave of it flooded the room. The real Peach surfaced from the goo and when Bowser looked upset with himself, she giggled, "That was the best birthday party ever!"

Bowser sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined your- wait, you're... happy?"

Peach smiled, "Of course I am! Nothing overly exciting happens at these parties, and that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Mario asked Peach, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but what are we going to do with all this pink goo?"

As Bowser Jr surfaced, he had a mouthful of goo and said, "I don't know why, but this goo is delicious, it tastes like peaches! What a weird pun though..."

Bowser had an idea, "That's it, kids, get your wands ready!" as Bowser and his kids waved their wands, the pink goo turned into a giant pink lava cake. "Happy birthday Peach! I know we already had the cake, but this is my way of cleaning up the mess I made."

Peach smiled, "Thank you Bowser, let's enjoy this together."

 **And so with the invitation of Bowser to her party, Princess Peach has had the greatest birthday party of her life, and everyone has learned a valuable lesson. Never give Peach a Super Crown.**


End file.
